Jeritan Hati Seorang Fangirl
by Lu-ttleDeer
Summary: SM Entertainment confirms Taeyon and Baekhyun are dating. Hanya tentang saya yang mulai menyadari betapa saya dan mereka itu terpisah, sangat jauh.


Tittle : Jeritan Hati Seorang Fangirl

Saya gak tau ini bisa disebut fanfic atau bukan, ini lebih kayak curhat kali ya...

Curahan hati fangirl patah hati lebih tepatnya, hah ya udah baca aja deh ya.

DLDR, jangan bash ye...

-Happy Reading-

.

.

.

**SM Entertainment confirms Taeyon and Baekhyun are dating.**

Apa? Mereka berkencan?

Kalian pasti bohong

Tolong katakan ini mimpi.

Tidak ini bukan mimpi, ini kenyataan. Aku tahu, aku paham sekarang, yah mereka benar benar berkencan. Yah berkencan...

Kenyataan ini menamparku dengan keras tepat di wajahku. Sekarang Baekhyun, lalu siapa selanjutnya. Aku menyadarinya itu hak mereka, aku tak memungkiri bahwa suatu saat nanti mereka akan memiliki kekasih, menikah, memiliki istri, punya anak, dan hidup bahagia. Mereka tak salah, itu hak pribadi mereka.

Bukannya aku tak senang, hanya saja, bukankah ini terlalu cepat, aku hanya belum bisa melihat mereka atau salah satu dari mereka dimiliki orang lain. Anggaplah aku egois, anggaplah aku kekanakan, itu karena mereka adalah cintaku saat ini.

Cinta? Aku mencintai mereka, ribuan gadis lain di luar sana juga mungkin punya rasa yang sama. Ini gila, aku pasti sudah gila, bagaimana aku bisa mencintainya, bahkan saat aku tak pernah menatap ke dalam matanya secara langsung, dia tak pernah menatap ke arahku, bahkan kami tak pernah menginjak tanah yang sama.

Mungkin seharusnya aku tak mencintainya sebesar ini saat aku sadar bahwa mereka tak bisa kumiliki, jangankan memiliki bahkan menyentuhnya saja aku tak bisa. Seharusnya aku sadar dari awal, aku tak seharusnya jatuh sedalam ini. Hah terlalu banyak seharusnya...

Aku menangis untuk-nya, aku menangis untuk mereka, untuk mereka yang tak akan bisa tersentuh olehku. Lalu kenapa aku menangis saat aku sadar bahwa mereka tak akan bisa tersentuh, bukankah aku sudah mempersiapkan hatiku dari awal, mempersiapkan kalau kalau hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Tapi kenapa rasanya tetap saja sakit, seperti dikhianati kau tahu. Well ini berlebihan.

Bukankah aku seharusnya aku mengucapkan selamat padanya, padanya yang sudah memiliki kekasih. Yah seharusnya begitu, dan aku akan melakukannya.

"Hey Mr. Byun selamat, kau telah mendapatkan cintamu..."

'_Dan biarkan aku mengobati lukaku sendiri.'_

"Hey, kalian terlihat manis."

'_Yah kalian memang manis, dan aku akan menelan kepahitanku sendiri.'_

"Hey Byunbaek, jagalah hatimu untuknya, jangan menyakitinya."

'_Maka aku akan menjaga hatiku agar tetap kuat dan tersenyum untuk kalian.'_

Aku sudah melakukan yang seharusnya kulakukan. Ini berat sungguh. Aku merelakannya. Hah kenapa air mata sialan ini masih terus menetes, sudah kubilang aku merelakannya, maka jangan menetes lagi.

Seberapapun ia akan menyakitimu suatu saat nanti, tetaplah mencintainya. ingatlah bahwa ia adalah orang yang pernah kau cintai, ingatlah kau pernah meneriakkan nama-nya. Ingatlah kau pernah tersenyum karena-nya. Ingatlah hal hal yang pernah membuatmu begitu mencintai-nya, maka kau akan terus mencintai-nya, hari ini, besok, dan seterusnya.

Jangan pernah membenci-nya, jangan membenci gadisnya. Mereka hanya sepasang anak Adam dan Hawa yang dipertemukan oleh garis tangan Tuhan. Mereka hanya pencinta yang saling mencintai, jangan salahkan mereka atas cinta yang ada di hati mereka. Itu hanya kita yang belum bisa menerima, cobalah untuk menerima maka kau akan terbiasa

Mulai sekarang aku akan mempersiapkan hatiku untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa sebelas orang lainnya juga akan berkencan dengan seorang gadis, dan itu bukan aku. Aku akan mencoba tersenyum untuk mereka, untuk dua belas orang cintaku yang tak tergapai.

Hey kalian disana hiduplah dengan baik, jangan menyakiti perasaan gadismu.

.

.

.

Keutt

Hah maafkan saya yang alay ini, maafkan fangirl lebay ini.

Maafkan saya...

Maaf...

Saya nangis beneran, oke ini lebay.

Untuk apa coba saya nangis, mereka siapa sih, mereka itu apa?

Hah sudahlah...

EXO WE ARE ONE!

EXO SARANGHAJA!


End file.
